stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Bow
Description The bow is a simple, but versatile, long ranged weapon which launches arrows at the enemy. Originally discovered and used by the Archidons, the bow's design was later perfected and mechanized by the Albowtross in the making of crossbows and the Eclipsors larger, enhanced bow. Use Bows are used mainly to suppress enemies and provide support to allies in the field. In a swarm, Archidons may perform the dreaded 'Fire Arrow Rain', in which Archidons use fire arrows for one shot, and all fire at once, eliminating majority of the enemy. However, it is also used directly for the kill, which is how the Albowtross and Eclipsors use the 'Way of the Bow'. Posture A bow is basically a sturdy, flexible piece of wood rounded in a semisircle and strung with strong fibers. The bowman will grip an arrow within his quiver, notch it within the bow, and fire. Although bows have high piercing quality, it is very poor for penetrating armor. To solve this, Albowtross created the crossbow, a mechanized version of the Archidonis bow which, although fires at a much slower rate, is capable of penetrating even a giant's hide. Eclipsors use a bow highly similiar to the Archidonis, though it appears to be much larger and capable of massive power. History The Way of the Bow was discovered mainly by the Archidonis, and was later adapted by the Albowtross and Eclipsors. It was a marvel. It revolutionized war, killing enemies before they even got close. Throughout the ages, not only the bow has changed, but also its design, similar to how the Albowtross use a crossbow design, and not the average bow. Many other versions included the bow becoming sturdier, being made with metal instead of wood. Another version included the bow to have a built-in shield, so the user may be able to fire and be protected at the same time. There was also a version of the bow in which arrows would be much sturdier, penetrating almost as well as a crossbow. However, its range compensated for the power; the arrow would not be able to reach far. Nations Each nation has a different form of the bow, similar to the staff. Archidons hold the most basic kind--merely wood with a simple quiver and basic arrows. Though many other versions are more lethal, Archidons have found a way to use it to full extent. And since they have already mastered its art--never missing, firing extremely fast--they dare not change their ways. Only the Shadowrath have attempted that. The Albowtross have a more advanced version of the bow--known as the crossbow. This version fires much stronger, however at the cost of range and rate of fire. Its design is more complex and mechanical, compared to the simplicity of the bows of the Archidonis. The bows of the Wingidons are larger than the Archidons, due to the enchantment of Medusa which effectively improves the size and performance of their bows. Deads don't use bows but are still ranged units . They use their body parts as ammo . You can get the technology to have poison on their ammo . They throw their guts not with a bow and work for the chaos empire . Category:War styles Category:Micro and Macro